Bikini Bottom Survival
|run = Oct 10, 2015 - Dec 31, 2016; Sep 2, 2017 - present |genre = Survival Drama Action |status = In Production |directed = |writer = |producer = |company = Luis TV Jasbre TV (S2-) |card = }} Bikini Bottom Survival 'is an action, survival, drama ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''spin-off created by . Crew * - Creator, Co-Owner, Director, Head Writer, Producer and Title Card Maker * - Co-Owner, Director, Head Writer, and Producer * - Plot Creator, Writer, Director * - Writer * - Minor Writer * - Plot Creator History and Development The spin-off was created on October 10, 2015 by and officially ended on July 7, 2017, airing its final episode on December 31, 2016. On the same day as it ended, revived the series, marking the start of production on its second season. On September 25th, 2017, a third season was announced to be in development by . The show airs on Luis TV, Fox Kids, STV3, UltraFuse, and LOOT. It was later announced that the second season wouldn't have 15 episodes. Plot Set in the year 2013, Super Typhoon Haiyan, locally known as Yolanda, is formed in the Pacific Ocean and has now been raging around the Pacific, including the oceans. Now, the citizens of Bikini Bottom must live through the harsh weathers brought on by this Super Typhoon while the people on the surface struggle to keep afloat. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 DVDs DVD boxsets were released a week after the final episode of the season of ''Bikini Bottom Survival in Region 3, with Region 1 about 1 month after Region 3, Region 2 about 2 months after Region 3. Video Game Main Article: Bikini Bottom Survival Royale A free-to-play battle royale game, Bikini Bottom Survival Royale, developed and published by Luis TV iLaro! based on the series was released on May 27, 2018. It is a cooperative survival battle royale game with construction elements based on the spin-off Bikini Bottom Survival. Story Arcs Critical Reception Overview Bikini Bottom Survival has received generally positive reviews from both fans and critics. It tipped off with a critically successful response, however after the beginning of the hiatus, the series hasn't gotten back its original hype. However, the series gained a slow but increasing popularity in recent months. Reviews *I think I said this in a Skype chat with you, but. This is what SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack should have been. This is epic and I will give it a '''9. I just want to see more. - Shrek 2: Dude, Where's My Donkey? Oh, there he is! Cut from the movie because he talks too much! *Hi I saw this also because you and Cosmobo recomended your spinoffs to me I think this spin-off is nice because of the thrill and action -SamsungWtr *Better than I thought it was - --Do you wanna put that to the test? (talk) 09:05, January 7, 2017 (UTC) *The Dragon Ball Z of SBFW - *Outstanding! - Purple133. *this is my 100th edit on the new wiki -PatrickStarfishTV Awards See Also *2015 Bikini Bottom Typhoon Season Category:SBCA Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:PG Category:TV series rated TV-PG Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:Luis TV Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Uknowmyname11a Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Fox Kids Category:MrScience12 Category:Bikini Bottom Survival characters Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Temmie Central Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2016 shows returning in 2017 Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Survival Category:Rated SpongeBob Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Series written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202